


Chill

by Experiment282



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camping, Cold Weather, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Snow Day, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment282/pseuds/Experiment282
Summary: The Summer Holidays finally arrive, but Connie can't stand the heat and the crowds that come with them. Steven takes her somewhere nice and isolated...And absolutely freezing.Adult Connverse OneShot
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little idea I had in my head.

It was one thing to study; the monotony of writing notes and speed reading books, once, twice to make sure she had every little drop squeezed into her noggin for the countless amounts of assignments, assessments and exams that have been and will continue to be thrown at her. Connie had been prepared for all of it, but she'd been here for many years now and it was a constant sequence of rinse and repeat. She'd hoped to get used to it, only for bit by bit, the actual repetition, was beginning to grind her.

Several years after Steven had left Beach City and Connie had settled in college, it would seem like they had their futures ahead of them, without the consequences of the past threatening everyone every other day. In this life, were the mundane irritations of writers block, annoying frat parties and almost falling asleep in class due to one professors voice was like it was at the perfect tonal frequencies to render one so sleepy. Connie wasn't the only one; one student, at random would always have their eyes closed. The class was only being taken for extra points.

Now another Summer Break was on the horizon. Every year so far had been the same. Connie would cram studies for the following year, but this time, when she was so close to finish, as the following year was actually her final year and she would get to get her career on track. That being said, it had Connie desiring something a little different, but she wasn't sure what. Steven would come visit when he could, fast travelling with Lion so they could hang out, but Connie had developed this particular hate for the hot weather. Sticky, sweaty, gross...

She'd met up with Steven as the final day of classes had finished, meeting up with him at a local cafe as they began to talk about suggestions of where they should go. The cafe where Connie had worked for several months for extra cash and even dealing with boiling coffees and even more boiling customers whom would request impossible or outright stupid orders (Mocha's without expresso....Connie had one irate woman who was so offended after Connie suggested she get a hot chocolate). She'd still come back here since she coffees they made were actually decent but the daily humdrum of working there lost its charm pretty quickly, she was forced to work at a local supermarket instead.

Out of everyone she befriended, so few would get her nerve as well. They were friendly people, but...most nights and weekends Connie liked to spend on her own. The concept of crowds and the public in general had been soured (A warning her mother gave her before hand) so she would only tolerate others at best since she'd also needed to work and study with these people. Her only breath of fresh air was Steven; who kept the temperature mild enough to bare with his voice alone on those long afternoons spent chatting on the phone.

As for how he was doing, he'd been alright, managing things at a steady pace ever since he started travelling. While it wasn't an obligation, Connie always checked on how he was feeling and made sure he was taking his prescribed medication every morning with the same copy and paste text. He'd admitted he would often forget, lost in the fog of morning where he hadn't had his own caffeine fix for the day. In this brick walled, leafy decorated and tranquil fresh setting, their conversation flowed into where they could go. Steven was easygoing in regards to places they could visit. He'd been through most of the country so far, more so than Connie had been moving around a lot when she was younger. Envious and heated; the feelings she had possessed at the thought...

He would talk about where he had been and what he had done, though none of the places he'd been to were appealing; Connie wanted something different, something exciting. Something...surprising.

"Surprising?" Steven reiterated, raising an eyebrow as she had this big smirk on her face that told him that she was up to no good.

"Yeah..." She said.

"I mean, take me there. I don't even want to know where we are. I just want to imagine that this place is somewhere...I dunno...magical."

Steven snorted. She'd been to a tonne of magical places...

"Really...that's _really_ specific Connie." He said with sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't mean..

"Steven I'm not talking about Gem places." Connie corrected.

"I mean, the natural beauty of the world. Somewhere that's not...populated, like I don't want to go anywhere that has a huge group of people. Summer time, I have decided, is the _worst_ season...hot as it is long."

Steven sank back into his seat, rubbing his chin as their coffees were placed onto the table with simple white cups.

"You want somewhere...cold, I take it?"

Connie beamed, smiling as the imagery sprinkled into her head like snow, leaning on her elbow, closing her eyes and surrendering her conscious thoughts to tall mountains.

Speaking of snow.

"Somewhere frosty. We can rug up. That way it we can feel warm, but not we're not drowning in our perspiration." Connie further explained, her voice lull as she dreamed about the perfect space.

The look on his face told Connie that he wasn't sure. It was a bit contradictory.

" _Riiight._..okay then." He said, unsure. Though he did become deep in thought, trying to think of somewhere. A metaphorical light bulb appeared on his head shortly after, eyes widened with realisation.

"Oh how abo-"

No, Connie didn't want to hear it. 

"SHhhh...." She told him, waving at his face to stop him from going further.

"Don't tell me, take me there! I mean, take me there tomorrow morning, bright and early. Get your gear ready and I'll get mine! 7 am sharp, no earlier, no later..."

* * *

Steven was all for surprises. The place he thought of was well isolated, well away from civilisation. He went there with Lion once, as the Dondai didn't cope well with extra steep mountains. He wasn't sure if it was worth staying there for a while or just a night. They settled on a single night for now and that if it wasn't as good as they thought it would be, then they could pick somewhere else. Connie loved the sheer thrill in not knowing, despite her usual stance in wanting to know everything she could get her hands on. Trying to shove pages into ones head wasn't easy as Steven could understand, but he understood how important studying was to Connie. Her point in this type of free thinking premise, to allow her to think of nothing but still in that trove of wonder, brought back memories of the hunt for knowledge as opposed to the way it had normally been applied. Still, the appeal of snow was like her mind could drift on thick, soft, powdery clouds...lost in it's drift.

Both Steven and Connie were kinaesthetic learners education through hands on experiences. Took Steven a while to even grasp the term in his head, but overall, the sheer practicality of doing instead of listening or speaking...instinct, their driving force. Combat had long been left behind, but Connie herself had been one for as long as she could remember. Tennis practice, for one, she found that aspect enjoyable, then sword fighting. It made sense to her why she had begun to find all the study a huge grind. It wasn't her style but she'd coped with the aesthetic method for a while, putting up with the menial tasks that she put upon herself. A challenge maybe, with purpose. Didn't make it easier for her, however.

The rest of the night was spent getting supplies; camping and what not. Food and resources and enough for maybe three nights in case they were feeling up to it. The following day, Connie was up at five am; her usual internal alarm clock had her waking up naturally, though she had planned to wake up at six. At 7:01, Steven arrived at her dorm and drove her away.

It started off with fields of tall pine as the sun peaked through with its rays...at 8 am the roads were busy, heading off to certain directions obviously to go to well known holiday destinations. Beach City would inevitably be filled with people. It was already warming up too; the temperature already around 25 degrees celsius.

Steven pulled into a park shortly after. One that was normally used for camping. Most of the parking spaces had already been taken up and tents were put up as Connie pointed out the importance of leaving earlier to find the best spots...she imagined this place would be full to the brink well before 11am.

Taking their stuff, they caught up with Lion and placed their belongings in his mane. The place Steven was taking them, would be out of reach by normal humans for sure and Steven guaranteed they would not see a single soul while they were there. Jumping on Lions back, Steven took Connies hand as she jumped up behind him as he patted Lion to tell him to go. He took a sprint in the forest, roaring out the warp and jumped into it.

The first thing Connie felt was the instant chill on her skin, giving her goosebumps. But all she could see was pure white. Looking up, snow fell from above, from the skies of the purest clouds, just like her imagination had promised her, but even better within her sight. Shivering, Steven handed Connie her red snowcoat, as Steven put on his blue one. Then came the blue and pink scarves, beanies and gloves. Connie still didn't care about their actual location; this placed was just a literal Winter Wonderland with its primary white colours with forest browns and greens. But she couldn't help sate her analytical self, sensing the low air pressure so the first aspect she knew was that they had to be up a relatively tall mountain. There wasn't a lot of wind however, so they couldn't be too high. A slight fog obscured their vision, but Connie could see various cliffs and edges and the sound of a creek nearby. Holding Steven's hand, Connie was already excited at being here...and she had felt the first bit of peace she had in years so they begun the trail, as Lion followed them as they walked.

Setting up camp was their first priority. It took them a good hour until they found a perfect spot by a ledge and a cluster of close knit pine trees and small lake. Privacy had been Connie's desire even though they had to be rather isolated to begin with.

Steven pitched up the green tent, as Connie got a warm fire going. It was rather peaceful, conducting the chores for their comforts, their home away from home. Connie collected water in buckets, as Steven pulled out the white fold out chairs from Lion and settled themselves in once they had every ready to go.

Sitting down, Connie breathed in the soothing fragrances of the chilly forest through her nose. The snow fall had stopped, but the breeze did pick up slightly as it brought in the aromas of the forest. Fresh, minty pine in the lower temperatures were to die for and with her boy friend sitting next to her, the warmth of the fire nothing compared to the pleasure of their hands together between them, as Steven ran his fingers over hers. Looking at him, Connie could see the rarest type of contentment he'd hadn't displayed in years. He was so...relaxed, slouching in his chair a tad as the ember glows of the fire lit up his face and put a special flickering glint in his eyes. It looked like he'd been needing this for ages just as much as she did.

It wasn't totally silent, but the ambience was perfect. The subtle sounds of the wind playing with the leaves, the birds chirping at lower volumes...Steven could hear subtle pitter patters from critters that just happened to be travelling nearby. Could be foxes, deer or something else. Lion had been sleeping on the other side, sleeping all the while. He was their alarm in case anything would go wrong and at some point, they both expected him to wander off on his accord like he normally would.

Roasting marshmellows was cliche, but still a fun activity. Long sticks and sticking the puffy marshmellow on, letting it roast on the open flames. There was something...so nostalgic about it...simple for children, but the fondness stuck with them as adults. Connie held on to Steven's stick as she requested for hot coco, with Steven going to their backs to get the materials.

And really, the two didn't talk a great deal. They were more chatty through out the other months of the year than they had been right now, only really talking where one wanted something. but this was perfect as it was. They didn't have to; the company of these two young partners had been enough...

Or so Connie thought.

The skies began to darken, evidence as the sun had begun to set for the evening. For the shift in mood, Steven brought out his acoustic guitar; which had sticker, collected from some of the places he'd visited. Playing a tune, put the blessed notions within Connie, as he sung directly in the flames, singing about journeys and worth and beauties of the world he should have been seeing a long time ago. Connie's hand was on her chest, kindling the flames within. Connie loved Steven dearly, but she would be lying to herself if it didn't stir her up with a mess that been too touchy to deal with.

As the shift was brought in through temperatures lowering further, Connie's mind came to talk with her about a specific topic that had came and gone over the years. Namely, her relationship with Steven. Nothing was wrong; save for the fair few petty arguments they had (Steven not being a big fan of certain monuments and testaments to history that would have involved Gems for example) but they would talk through it, since more than once Connie had to tell him that some times humans wouldn't have all the answers either and all the pieces were only being taken from their perspective of. He could angry, irritated, sad but that was okay. That was normal. Ever since his meltdown, there was a constant appraisal in him trying to justify some of the things he had been feeling. Some more strong than others and him being fearful of relapsing had been a conversation brought up for about, if Connie could guess, about a fifth of their conversations...dipping into nightmares and talks with his Therapist.

This whole ordeal was therapeutic on its own. But Connie's mind would not shut up at all and it was causing her a bit of discomfort; purely because of the, well, embers of impure thoughts she had been having. This was supposed to be a rendered spot of zen, meditating of the most unconventional sense to clear each others head in the brush of the fresh airs.

It was a time in her life she had been warned about by her mother...feelings, desires...ramping it up to hormones. Connie would bring on the image of an innocent girl, but really...fighting and all that changed her. It wasn't in her to be innocent anymore than it had her to be fragile as ice and useless as a snowflake. This was unrelated; in the scope of normal human emotions and biology. Nothing more.

Still, she hadn't been prepared for how strongly it came across on her conscience. Kissing Steven was really as far as it went and that they had made out plenty of times, but neither had dared to delve into the crux of the extra bit of territory when it came to reaching certain bases.

His singing, his tunes...struck their own chords...and it hadn't been that bad when he's played for her many moments before. Connie couldn't really explain it and she hated the fact that it would just be thrown on her own, a curse one the way how it just...had her feeling the heat for all the wrong reasons.

She held her cup, listening to him with the intent to understand the lyrics and the rhythm to take her along for the ride. Steven could always take people with him and show them ways they could think, they could feel. Human or Gem. Only that his current journey, was for him to find that for himself.

Which, Connie felt absolutely tugged at the knot in her stomach, wanting to know if he felt the same way like she did on lonely nights after being on the phone to him. He was there but not there, physically to allow him to touch her, for her to touch him. And now they were alone, as Lion had disappeared as predicted, to themselves.

Dinner was swift, pumpkin soup that Steven cooked up. A delight on the tongue and a blessing on the throat and a charm on the atmosphere that surrounded her...its scent not overly empowering but soothing all the while. After Dinner, it had become a tad bit dark as the two took the moment to go into the tent to prepare themselves for sleep, Steven getting the bucket of water Connie prepared earlier to put the fire out.

Inside the tent was enough room for them both. It wasn't a conventional tent but it would hold everything they needed to have. Room for their bags and a table to hold their things and to work on stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary. A single black lantern that sat in the middle of the table, lit up gave them enough light so they were able to change into their pyjamas without them tripping over themselves...Steven with his blue striped pants and yellow top and Connie in her cyan night gown. The two had brought in sleeping bags, but Connie, within seeing Steven as he put on his top and seeing his scar riddled back, had other ideas planted in there without her consent.

"Steven..." Connie whispered, as fog breath remained constant as the thermometer continued to drop.

His attention went straight to her as he spun around after he put his bag on the ground.

"Yes Connie?" He said, his mouth doing the same thing.

While Connie favoured the cold, it would have been nice if they could, well, snuggle up. Opportunities like this were few and far in between so...she needed to discuss this with him. If he was, well, ready. Connie wouldn't be able to place the exact moment when she would found herself comfortable with the idea but only agreeing to do so if Steven himself was confident and in the right state of mind...she'd chastise herself otherwise if she brought it up, worried about pushing him too far. He'd like to say that, no one should worry about it, he made it abundantly clear, that what he had gone through, was something to be exceptionally worried about.

"While I absolutely adore these conditions, you know what would be helpful? If you would, have you sleep next to me?" She asked, her voice unintentionally croaky.

In the reality of most people their ages, it wouldn't have been a problem. Connie was screaming at herself, knowing Steven would likely have never anticipated this level of intimacy. Making out was one thing, but for the most part, the two had never slept in the same bed. Sleeping as Stevonnie on the moon base was much different, but it showed evidence of how normal it would feel if they did for real. And now they had that chance.

He blushed, on cue, but he nodded.

"Have you been reading my mind? Oh wait, don't answer that question." He replied, before attempting to dip out over what he just told her.

It didn't phase her, his slight awkward flirts were always endearing that caused a giggle to escape her lips. She'd forgotten that they have napped together in a way so Steven wasn't totally against it, but she had been wary of touching him too much, as he did have certain triggers, even if he said he had been getting better, she always allowed him the chance to say no without feeling guilty about it.

Connie made sure to make it comfortable for him especially. So she laid out her sleeping bag as the base in front of the table, zipping it out all the way so they could spread it out across to fit the bottom. Next was Steven's sleeping bag, blue with the yellow stars as a pattern. They got their soft lavender pillows and rested them against each other. Steven, being the eternal gentleman, let Connie hop in first. Both of them laid on their sides, to stare at each other. Neither were exceptionally sleepy, especially as Connie's heart raced as she stared into his big beautiful eyes.

He took her hand first into his...wanting her touch as he wanted to open to his mouth to talk casually, although he did look away in sadness, but his red cheeks said something else.

"What made you pick this place?" Connie asked, breaking that silence so she could hear him...and made sure he could relax.

"I uhh...came here a few months back." He said.

"Locals believed something was up here. Suffice to say I was disappointed where all I came across was a makeshift stone pile that was in the shape of a bear that when the sunrise hits the right angle, people think its a giant bear warning them to stay away."

Typical Steven...he heard constant tales of Cryptids and just couldn't help but investigate for himself to find out the truth. Most of the time, he was rather bummed on not finding something out special. Though, it was important to know that these towns were indeed safe. 

"And it was like that time about the odd shuffling noises in the bushes of that one town...turned out to a blind man who took the forest as a detour on his way to town and back. Amazing how benign some things end up being in the end."

On that note, Connie could sense the double meaning behind those words. Intentionally or not. The chills of the evening wouldn't freeze away his worries for the night, or even a few nights. She tightened her grip on his hand, that wordless offering that she was there for him. She sat up and patted the space next to her, to tell him to get closer.

"Steven, talk to me...what's up?" She asked him with a reassuring smile.

Steven turned his head briefly to the opposite side, eventually sitting up alongside her after taking a brief moment in thinking about it. Shuffling himself closer, Connie could already feel his radiance, and his shyness as he couldn't look her in the eye, preferring to star at her hand in his as it was his turn, to run his thumb over her fingers.

"Nothin' just...I know we're here because you wanted to be...but I'm not saying this is bad...quite the opposite." He said, before he swallowed his own saliva.

"I...I do think I needed this, some reasons I can relate...some...I don't...like meeting new people everyday...its exhausting...I used to be able to handle that with no problem, but I think...I think I need to be alone...away from people."

It wasn't expected, but her heart sank instantly as he said that...the striking spit of lava on her heart threatened to burn her up from within from those words alone. Although Steven's face changed as he noticed Connie suddenly looking sad.

"No-no...I don't mean, ughh sorry...it's just...it's not you...it's just...it's the same as looking at Gems...that not everyone of them can be nice...and you can try...some people just don't want to treat me with the same kindness, it's like they know that there is something wrong with me. Like they would instantly look at me and give me the cold shoulder without even knowing me. I know I shouldn't care but...it still hurts Connie..."

He definitely shouldn't. Their loss...and humans could be just as cruel as Gems. The nature of the reality whether people were warm by default and cold by default. Connie was sorry that he did have negative experiences out their in the field, but ultimately, they were only important life lessons for him to learn, especially with all the stuff his Dad taught him. She reached up to his shoulder, allowing him to see her every movement. Steven's thoughts could be alien, but he was himself....there was no one like him and it's their problem, not his.

"There is nothing that they can see that is on the surface that shows people who you really are..." She told him.

"People in general can be very awful, icy even, irregardless of what you're made of. It's nothing new. That's just how the world is. You're right though. You shouldn't care...but..."

There was that fear in his eyes again. Powerful and striking, at the same time and only towards Connie's aching chest. It would always turn to him thinking he was but a horrible monster he had turned into. He pursed his lips, desperate not to cry...Connie wouldn't stop him from doing so if that's how bad he was at that moment.

"I know, I know...I can't think on that same logic as you...justifying how we feel and accepting what we feel is right."

And Steven's habits on forcing him to feel one thing when he really felt another was out in the open. He couldn't hide from that anymore.

"So what did your Therapist tell you to do?" She asked, wondering if they let him use any techniques to cope. A hand rest on the one on his shoulder and was left there.

"They said...exactly what you said." He replied...as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"My main problem is just...accepting right now...when it's just too powerful to fight...and it's my fault for letting it get that way...letting it burn."

There were times Connie had to take the initiative for his sake. And this was one of them; hugging him and resting her chin on his shoulder and felt his warmth melding with her own.

"It's not." She said.

"I...I know..." He croaked.

"I just...want to forget this feeling while I'm with you...and I'm glad you're here...and...."

Connie pulled away for the moment, looking at his face as he feigned a smile...no, that was a real smile...tender and sweet. Connie took a tear away with her index and held his cheeks in her hands.

"I'll do what ever it takes to take away those terrible feelings..." She declared with confidence.

Realistically that was impossible. But Connie had always been an idealist. So, idealistically, she would take them away for a short while with what ever was indeed in power and she could make him feel good inside and out.

"I know you will...so thank you..." He said as he croaked.

She'd found herself pulling his head in gently and slowly as she continued to hold onto his face and leaning hers in towards him with the intent of giving him a quick peck. While she did provide him with a light one, eyes fluttered; the mere contact instant set things ablaze like a flick of a switch within their beings that they were prompted to probe further, and so they both leaned in instinctively and kissed again. This time longer, as Connie tilted her head, both of them closing their eyes as they leaned into each others embrace. Steven's hands found their way towards her back, fingers rubbing against the fabric of her nightgown. Kisses popped, a distinct wetness felt as Connie ran her tongue over his lips, begging for entry.

This was normally how it started and how rare patches together in time, normally when Connie wasn't overly busy (which had been rare) that they would get every moment they could to spend time with one another. Trips to museums and dates in certain places. But when left alone exhausted from acting like regular people, the tension that had been built up would come out in full force, relaying themselves to make out without fear of interruptions.

Right now they had everything they needed for an inevitable night of potential sub-zero temperatures; well beneath the averages. Connie was addicted to how warm he made her, stirring her embers as he begun to moan into her mouth, their tongues tangled in the essence of the others...and with such a noise made an incredible impact to Connie, reverberating through her entire body as she shivered in response.

It, was nothing new to them...the way his own noises...noises scarcely heard from Steven of all individuals, once seen as the paragon of purity, shaken and dirtied but not always for the sensual reasons.

Steven saw himself as nothing more than a monster, but also a work in progress and Connie could state that everyone either was or had been a work progress..and so Steven willingness to explore the unknown parts of humanity, brought in new wonder as Connie had been eager to listen to him find out things he should have been taught while was younger, like social conventions. Connie didn't mind the naive outlook, though got frustrated (nothing of Steven's fault) at the tiniest of issues but they could always be resolved without hassle. But once Steven figured things out, he was able to feel confident in knowing and apply conventions for himself, moving forward.

Though, interestingly, it was Steven who took it upon itself to take his shirt off, revealing his bare chest to her. Connie had seen it before, but, in the light of the lantern and the sudden hunger the warmth and the heat that they Connie had claimed to detest, sent shivers up her own spine, but...in a good way. It was an amusing thought, taking it off despite their actual goal was to stay warm. Connie bit her lip, getting the hint that Steven knew more than he was letting on.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

Maybe not...she could test him.

"No...absolutely nothing is wrong." She replied.

And the chuckle that came out of him and the swirls of condensation that left his mouth...it gave her more shivers. So she resolved to kiss him again, this time pushing him to the ground before them and straddling herself on top of him. Ever as he was, with that contentment that they had earlier on, he was showing it again...he was indeed enjoying where this was going.

"Glad to hear it...cuz...I know I've been kinda dumb about it all...lettin' you do everything. It's not right..." He told her, in awe of her form.

Steven was...as she had thought to herself, naive, but he wasn't dumb.

"I kinda figured...that I would...return the favour. You do a lot for me."

As he had done a lot for everyone. Steven making up for what he had lost now...he still had the time to make his own progress.

"I was _worried_ Steven...after everything..." She said, as she made traces on his chest that sent sparks through him on her touch alone.

"That I wasn't sure if...I mean, I doubt that it would ever mattered in the end if we never...only that you were happy..."

Happiness...an emotion describing the way the sun had been for the planet, its heavenly rays upon the world required for it thrive. And Steven had been happy...until everything had to be brought to the surface in a way he had detested. So much had gone wrong and so much did go wrong, spiralling out of control with such intense heat that he just couldn't take it anymore. And now...Connie sitting on a very unfortunate part of him that had a similar sensation; a pervert nature itself and he hated the fact that he wanted to touch her so much. It was fine with the hand holding, the hugs and kisses. The make outs a step out of the norm but otherwise subdued Steven for a literal taste of her...moist and warm on its on.

Though, he wondered why Connie hated the wet textures alongside the heat itself...when she didn't mind it coming from him. Nor he from her...a unique satisfaction, in the way that they create increase the temperatures themselves...and the idea of this...Steven had done what he could...he wasn't completely ignorant...just worried that he was going to do something wrong. Again.

She would take care of him like he had taken care of everyone else. Through support and all the love she could provide. He just didn't want her to work so hard for it, when it really was up to Steven to figure it out for himself. He'd sworn to do that, ever since the idea of travelling around nestled itself in.

People...yes, people can be terrible, cold, harsh. People can be _absolutely_ nasty...Steven has seen that and he wasn't going to sugarcoat the list of suspects he knew were the worst of the worst. Part of him, the optimist, kept hoping for that change on the horizon, but...Steven thought to himself, he wasn't going to stay long anyway, but after what happened, he was suffering in kindness for a while, until he had to venture out into the deep, cold world to rediscover the harshest parts once again, though he had steeled himself. Pure humanity, wasn't always, the best kind of humanity.

No...he knows the well meaning ones...their hearts in the right place. He'd seen them for himself and the more important ones knew his heart had been, but not for himself.

Connie would never have the room for him to doubt anyway. And his feelings _were_ valid. _All_ of them. It wasn't his Therapist, but his dad who told him so.

He was allowed to love Connie. He was allowed to feel for her in ways no one else could make him with way that a simple campfire could easily turn into a massive blaze..and it had only been growing since the beginning...so he figured, it was going to come to this...just wasn't sure when.

He was allowed to be worried and have cold feet. He was allowed to feel scared because he so unsure, he wasn't confident that the move he was going to make was good for her standards. But she ended up kissing his chest, remonstrating as it kind of tickled Steven at the same time that it pleased him and how it sent his heart to pump faster, the flow giving him enough to go on, without worrying too much of the weather outside.

And he was amazed as Connie pulled on the bottom of her night gown, allowing him to see her full chest and maroon panties. He wasn't aware she didn't wear bras underneath it...but he digressed...but what little light they had, created the glows and shadows of her curvature, her silhouette bigger than her against the wall of the tent. It was like pumpkin soup for his soul seeing her as she ran her hands and fingers down her stomach, looking at the goose bumps and her faint hairs standing on end. She blushed hardcore, perhaps a little nerved about it just as much as Steven was. She had been prepared, protection not an issue with her arrangements with a GP (that wasn't her mother, Connie felt a bit guilty for such a betrayal) and if when ever, how ever...she was definitely ready.

"I say this a lot and I will never stop saying it but.." Said Steven, his eyes looking up and down at her.

"You are...exceptionally beautiful..."

Connie giggled. And she'll never get sick of hearing it, leaning down to make out with him again.

"Only you have the right to give me such chills." She muttered in between kisses.

Steven's hand found itself slipping down her shoulder, cautiously tilting Connie over so he was on top of her. Their snickers indicators of how at ease they were with this. Nervous? Yes, Comfortable? Definitely, without any shadow of a doubt. It was what they both wanted...to make this a moment to their own without too much worry, without too much fear. Anxiety was another story but Connie absorbed everything as his hands found themselves gently squeezing her breasts and lightly rubbing the hardened tips...he'd never felt them before, but Connie loved a curious Steven, loved how he would make his own discoveries. Exploration was one activity, they liked to share together.

So Connie felt Steven all over...felt his skin...his back, his chest....combination of muscle and fat that she took pleasure in poking and prodding...and his Gem...hard and responsive to her touch, both a bit warm and cold on its own in a magical sort of way.

When she felt him unconsciously move his hips while on top of her, it was easy to see that he was in that zone, so Connie took the time to prepare him as she spread her legs outward and raising her knees slightly outside of his own hips. If he wanted to find out what Connie really liked and what Steven's limitations on what he would find to be a short hike on a tall journey, she lifted his chin up her index finger to get him to look at her.

"Steven..." She muttered, running her fingers on his chubby cheeks now...cheeks she loved kissing.

"Yeah what's up?" He said, his mild breath quite heavy.

Connie lit up a thousand fold, his manner telling that he was ready to take her orders. His kindness, patience and willingness to listen were traits Connie treasured and were rarely seen within most people she'd been with for the last semester. He really was a breath of fresh air in a place of polluted miscreants.

"Do you mind if...you started kissing me down there?" She requested.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...down there? Sure...if it pleases you."

And arguments were had over what Steven would submit himself to make others happy. She meant what she said that day. That he would always put others feelings first before his...him being the ray of sunshine for their sake...so Steven had been ultimately cold and shrill to himself.

"Would you like to? Don't do it if you're not sure." She said to him.

Steven bowed his head first.

"No no...I want to. I want to see what it's like to...I mean, hey if you like it and I like it...what's the problem?"

Another snort came from her but he wasn't wrong on that count. As long as he considered himself...and that being selfish wasn't always a bad thing. Connie knew what she liked and what she wanted to try to see if she liked it. She wouldn't be where she was today if she hadn't taken so many chances. So he smiled, enough to sate Connie's reasoning for him to enjoy himself in ways that he was okay with. Sliding himself down, he took a moment to examine what he was looking at. She could tell he was uncertain by the slightly bewildered expression on his face so she let him take his time to figure it out. Being patient with him was natural to her more so. She wouldn't mind if he set the pace...allowing him to stew it all in a slow cook.

Eventually, Steven started kissing the inner parts of her thighs...parts he'd never thought he would kiss and that sent up more goosebumps, but did so anyway, his eyes going up to Connie, to check to see if she liked it. Connie had that same lull grin, half-lidded emotion on her face that was just content with watching him do his thing. He was always about that...doing his own thing without a care in the world. She missed that side of him...more that he feared hurting others these days, which Connie could complete find the justification for.

He hooked a finger with her underwear, though, he looked at her again, awaiting permission to which she gave with a subtle nod and with minor difficulty, slid off her panties and through them to the side. There was something so...rare and and Connie almost had this morbid kind of fascination with someone like Steven attempting this kind of motion. She never imagined he would do it, she could never see him do it, but her imagination wasn't needed as he right there, pushing his face in as he started to kiss and placing his hands on her thighs to stabilise her. Connie felt his lips on her lower ones and his warm, moist tongue against her clit. She put a hand on his head, caressing it in silent encouragement that he was doing well...and while the touch sent flares to Connie's core of how wet this was becoming, the wet, sucking sounds were increasing that more so, gushing and tasting and licking...and the burn she had her swell up, even more bumps popping up from the sensations. His moans indicated more than his enjoyment...Connie pushed legs out further, but her chest ended popping up instead from the vibrations that his moans sent through like waves filtering through her form. Her breath was hitched, sighs of satisfaction slipping out of her mouth and another hand on her forehead as she couldn't believe how unbelievable this felt.

All the while, in her head, this cold, empty night surrounded by snow and wind and space and the lack of people...and sounds...this was their private of private moments...so Connie could focus all of her attention on him; he who sent her crazy for the right reasons...as she felt the heat of her orgasm coming closer by the moment, her breathing more bated as she had cut off gasps as Steven continued. Looking down her rising and falling chest, Stevewas so focused and cautious with his movement and really into running his tongue where ever it could go. Her folds, her clit. Shifting and moving...Connie felt the roils and swells and felt that white hot flush, fuzzing a little bit as she came, shaking and shivering as he she curled her toes and ended up sighing with the type of fulfilment only Steven could provide.

She gently lifted his head via his hair to get him to look at her and she was still quite sensitive as she felt the thudding pulse and Steven's hot breath against it.

"Uhh...was I doing that right?" He asked. Though Connie was sure if he was pulling her leg with that, because he should know damn well he did great. She rolled her eyes, seeing that smug look on his face telling her what she needed to know.

She laughed anyway, taking in his increased fortitude and confidence as a definite positive. She raised her finger and ordered him to come up with as she pointed it towards herself. Steven chuckled nervously as he sat up. Him with his position, the amount of fog come out of Connie's mouth was larger than it had been; with attempts to get her breath back were tricky at best. But by this point, Steven surely knew what came next. Her utmost dedication to making him feel like he was worth the world was within her grasp, so she was going to make that happen but she had to make sure was okay about it and no one would be the wiser.

"So...you ready for this?" She asked him.

He rubbed his neck, his face red again. He had just explored the unknown and she was more proud of him for it...it wouldn't have been easy to deliberate but he made his own ground and reasons why he would like to go in certain directions. So she still wanted him to continue with that.

"Yeah...it's weird. Can I be honest though Connie?"

Of course. So she nodded.

"Throughout the last few years, even since when we were younger...what I have said and done...those were huge! Like, my Therapist tells me that what I had gone through and even from what your mom was telling me...that everything I did...was significant...and had a great impact on me...that this....my dad would say to take my time...I never really had these feelings before. I love you and have always loved you Connie. Going from good to bad to worse...without you there, who knows where I would have ended up...dead....still a monster...it's a void of bad vibes I never want to return to and as I have travelled, through and through, parts fall into place with a head clearer than its ever been. It's still going to flare up...hot...and cold...and sweaty...and chilly...but you're here...and you're letting me do stuff to you I hadn't considered before. I surprise myself still with all this...humanness."

What he had been doing was definitely human. What he felt was normal. Being open was normal. And that going a step back would happen...and two steps forward would be there when he was ready.

"You _never_ considered it?" Connie questioned with a popped eyebrow. She wouldn't have been surprised if it was a topic that never spent a great deal of time within his head. Though, as he said, he had been figuring out what the world was really like. It wouldn't really matter if he never did anyway. Connie was just being observant, not critical.

"I-I _may_ have? Only because I've been talking to you..and maybe talking to Dad. Dads been a great help with sorting through...trickier feelings." Steven admitted.

So it should have been. Connie's depended on her mother for answers that she would be more than happy to answer for her knowledge hungry daughter. Children had every right to question every aspect of life, irregardless of origins.

"And so...what do you feel about this? Do you want to go ahead with it?" Connie questioned.

A grin told her enough...as well as the continued blush on his face.

"Yes...yes I do." He answered, his hands in fists on his hips.

"I'm glad I can share it with you."

If Connie hadn't fallen in love with him enough, this just made her fall for him harder.

"That's good Steven..." She said, ever so humbled for proper words as she smiled, the cheeks demonstrating their heated signs. Though as he scratched his cheek, she could tell he was still nervous.

"But...if I get it wrong please tell me...I worry about hurting you." 

He won't. If he did...then he could just...heal her. But she knew more to the point of the act of hurting Connie terrified him to no end. There was nothing wrong with asking for help. Connie had never done it either so it was all new to her as well. The best thing she could do was continue to encourage him if he was doing well. Right now, it was getting too cold, so they had to turn up the heat...both literally and figuratively.

"You won't." She said.

She reached up again and pressed her hands against his face, grabbing her cheeks as she gently pulled him down towards, his naked body eventually hovering above her torso. An order of kisses, enacted as Steven kept his left hand next to her shoulder and his right hand reaching down towards his yellow shorts, pulling them down. Connie's right hand was busy touching his face with her left helping him take off his shorts off faster, though both of them fumbled in the haste, rushing a bit too much their urge to expose everything to the bitter air. 

The shorts were kicked off shortly after, but faces were still pressed against each other, kissing incoherently. Steven reached for his hardened member, trembling as he wasn't quite sure how to make this step happen. He tried to shuffle about to get in a proper position. Though he had to admit, he was a little bit uncertain about it more than anything, so he stopped kissing her, as to look into her face as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"C-Connie..." He stuttered.  
Connie looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He just needed a little help and without saying anything else but her name to send all the meaning in two syllables...she knew what to do.

"Can I?" She asked, doing the same thing.

He gave an abrupt nod.

"Uhh...sure..."

Her hand slipped down and met up with his own, slowly guiding him towards her entrance. The gentleness and her care...her light and her being....and as she began to make it feel reasonable, inserting him gently, little by little as she felt the expansion and had slowly moved her hand to his back, reaching up to the other one that had been resting on his neck prior. All the bite in the atmosphere disappeared and Connie could really feel was the singe as her body forced her to focus on it, gasping on a minor scale as Steven had gone into her completely. His breath, still jittery as loads of vapour poured out of his mouth, massive compared to the tiny steam shots coming out of Connie's. 

"You okay?" He whispered.

Connie nodded. He was so cute in checking in with her and it filtered through her chest like a cup of peppermint tea.

"I am...are you?" She asked.

Steven responded the same. They were on the same level.

"Y-yeah...I'm good."

Without saying much else, she pressed his head towards her as they started to kiss again and Connie hoped, as well as it was for him to be ensuring her comfort, Connie wasn't in the mood to be _that_ comfortable, as Steven had started to pump, thrusting into her cautiously, too cautiously as to get his groove and movements steady. Her knees were by his waist, and tried to get her grip as he worked himself out.

A shot of tiny fireworks for every thrust, her skin against the fabric of the sleeping bag creating more friction. Sliding up and down, his member stirring her from within, hearing the pops and slaps and the slicks. Being wet, becoming sticky in the best way possible and rising to fever like temperatures.

The kissing had ceased all together, their lungs getting desperate for more oxygen, with Steven's tiny grunts sending those flashing, tiny yet potent yields of heats to around from below her back, around her shoulders to her chest in short bursts. Electrifying in the the smallest of portions. 

Despite all that, Connie wanted more...she wanted the intensity and the humidity; to be muggy under their control. Her eyes were hazy as she looked at Steven's own, locked in their own, similar sense of mental distortion, lost in the wake of a emerging vehemence to pick up the pace. Face's red and mouths were left opened as chins dropped, yet, no words would need to be spoken, only that Steven saw the signs without saying so as he begun to pump into her faster.

Connie would allow him. No sign for her to show when he picked it up quicker than she anticipated...his grunts had more ooph and bass and Connie's own tiny cut off cries had emerged from her unintentionally. She could feel his calls more so than her own; his vibrating right through more than they had been prior and her ears just decided they wanted to listen to every sound he was making as well as everything he had been doing to her in that moment.

It had them rather toasty, with steam rising from Steven's back, against the briskness that preceded them. They were making their own storm, clouds rising from their bodies. So warm...so hot...so wanted...so...contrasting and conflicting...the necessary climate that they had created for themselves.

That's what Connie really wanted. That intensiveness that came with two opposite sides of the spectrum, clashing together in a display of lovely chaos...enduring both to forge the best kind of tempest...and Connie felt the lightning more so, her cries heightening in volume, tears forming around her eyes of how much it did hurt...but in the best way possible as she felt the thunder in every pounding heart beat.

" _S-Steven..._ " Connie muttered, slipped his name out unintentionally...by this point, her throat was tightened from trying to comprehend what was going on around her.

"Yes...Connie...?" He replied in the strain of keeping his grip, scrunching his eyes as he kept phasing in and out of reality, his head filled with something he couldn't for the life of him describe. But it was there, powerful, glorious, painful and getting ready to burst out of itself. Just Connie saying his name sent those scripted nips down his spine.

The lack of control was noted, but not as out of control as Connie's...language...

"Fuck me...."

Steven kept going, but his eyes went wide as he'd never heard her use profanity. They'd tried to stay clear of it and Steven's heard it and he doesn't generally like it, but from Connie, instead of being disturbed, he was more alarmed.

"Fuck me... _please..._ "

Connie's hand switched from hanging onto his back to holding onto the sleeping bag, tighter than ever as the lone hand that dug fingernails into his back, her head tilting to the side as she tightened her eyes, her second orgasm almost there, more sweltering and mind-bending than before, on how much the throbbing pain ironically felt so good that she hungered for more. Steven wasn't too far off the mark either and pressed himself against her, in the attempt to push himself in further and go even faster as he rested his head next to hers. His calls were rougher, aggressive and Connie absolutely thrived in this...huge volcano of a man ready to erupt into her at any given moment.

Had anything in their lives been relatively comparable to this? Connie found summers unforgiving and taxing and yet, she was still pouring all this into her mind, more so that it was teetering of the verge of melting altogether. This was under their control however and she relished in the power that it gave her to push her to the edge and then some. It was almost like they were fighting...it was violent and messy and each of them had been throwing themselves at each other again and again and there was pain and it was great...it encompassed their bodies and spirits, surviving in one of the harshest conditions known to man and they were fighting that too. 

And when Connie pushed her chest up, the throbbing unbearable as she nestled in the frayed nerves, crying out briefly as as she lost herself in the wildfire, her eyes shut as she endured and embraced everything that was falling out and falling away, tightening...then relaxing...curling and uncurling toes and shaky legs unable to linger much longer in the air.

Steven was amazed at this display, as Connie kept her grip tight to made sure he stayed in place while she had begun to wind down..and he himself fought for that pulse, that engage and disengage. Connie's shoulder was hot, she was there, not living, not going where else but beneath him, trapping in this chaos that they put themselves in. His body shook violently, form in rapid fire as Steven was on that edge now...his cries even louder than Connie's, heralding huge puffs that turned into guttural growls as his gem started glowing hot alongside it, feeling everything as it was, in communion with his outlier and inward desires.

" _Ahhh!!_ "

Connie felt everything around her shake, her shield above her as he swallowed with his body, his face digging in next to her as he pushed up against her as hard as he could go and shook, and Connie felt his load itself shoot out and swim around inside after a prompted burst.

His thrusts slowed to a halt after a moment, breaths still heavy and vapours as large as they could logically be. It was like oxygen was scarce itself. Connie's feet could finally rest on the ground, but she felt everything as she moved, placing her feet on the surface of the sleeping back, her toes running across it. She noticed his Gem had stopped glowing...that temporary bout of worry of him flaring up again, only being just that.

She took his cheeks once more, raising his head to force him to look at her...Connie was exhausted, physically and mentally but that didn't mean she wasn't going to check up on him again.

"How...how you going big guy?" She asked with a grin.

Drenched in sweat that actually held a completely different scent compared to regular heat sweat, Connie much preferred this kind of warm up as opposed to months long agony spent in unbearable heat waves. Besides, she could see Steven smiling...and a good, pleased smile at at that.

"I'm...uhh...I'm...good....you?" He asked, sheepishly.

Connie grinned in response.

"I'm great...except..."

Well, the gross part was possibly the one aspect they didn't actually plan for. Connie would tell herself that it was just in the nature of humans...and it was always guaranteed to be a little bit messy in the aftermath. It was a bit squelchy and Connie felt every thing.

"Oh...hang on..." He said.

In a sense, their mentality at this hadn't exactly thought this far ahead. Steven pulled himself out.

"Did you bring towels?" Connie asked, not exactly able to stop staring at Steven's appendage as he sat up. It felt like if Connie moved, she would allow more to escape that she would want it to. Right now, she wanted to just...snuggle with Steven and fall asleep though...her priorities and his priorities after a period of messing around...they couldn't actually sleep like this. While the scent of heat sweat was unbearable, the scent of sex in the air was...potent. Connie had studied as much as she required to, in the way in case that this had come up...so she also, had a bit of cleaning up to do herself. She found herself embarrassed, lying that as she exuded it all out of her, struggling to sit up after something like that, which had put her in the ringer and back...and yet Steven himself was, while exhausted, used his final shreds of energy to do this one thing for them. She was amazed, however of well Steven was taking to it...she was, unadmittedly, more concerned about him feeling awful and confused afterwards but it seemed like he went straight back into caretaker mode straight after.

"Uhhh....yes...yes I did..." Steven said, contemplating if they actually did. 

Typical Steven.

Cleaning up after themselves, Steven was also prepared with baby wipes...to ensure that their mess was as good as cleaned up. And Steven was more prepared for the domestic life than most males she's met. Connie attempted to stand, but her knees were still wobbling...how he was still standing...Ugh...Connie was jealous.

After about fifteen minutes of securing the forts cleanliness and their own, the two finally settled in to sleep, as Steven snuggled up from behind Connie after he turned the lamp off. After a bit of shuffling, there was a sense of contentment as the aura that surrounded them in general space of peace. Though the questions hung around like fog more so, as Steven still wasn't sure if Connie liked it or not. She turned herself around to look at him, despite how dark it was, she could still, in sense, imagine him looking at her in worry.

"Hey, close your eyes, I can feel it when they're still open." She muttered.

"You cannot." He said, pouting.

"I can." Connie claimed.

"What's wrong?"

Steven looked away from Connie, though put a hand on her arm to make sure she was still there. He was fixated more on the mess than dealing with Connie after that. In his mind, he felt like he rushed that part, feeling something was missing from it all.

"Was it....good?" He asked.

Insecurity could be his middle name if he so chose to add on to his already huge list. It had been Connie's for a while so she know how that felt. Truthfully? It was amazing...a simple word for a complex act. Connie wasn't sure where it was going or what was going to happen but it did...and it was tremendous. 

"Yes Steven...it was." She answered.

Like with assignments, Connie liked to reread everything to make sure everything was in its correct place, correct errors and erase anything she deemed unfit. This was pretty much the same.

"I loved every bit of it. So thank you, for sharing it with me..."

So she wanted his opinion too.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it...I liked it...I really did Connie." He continued.

Good...Connie was pleased herself that she allowed him this resonance of fun and relationship building.

"But one thing doesn't make sense."

Oh?

"I thought you didn't like it hot."

Connie snorted as she bashed his chest lightly with her fists, before kissing him on the cheek. Now he was just being a jerk.

"Hey this is different." She said.

"How so? It was sweaty and it was gross...the kind of stuff you didn't want."

She rolled her eyes. He was testing her, with that teasing tone of his. So she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

"Shut up and go to sleep Steven...we'll argue about it in the morning..."

His laugh instilled more warmth than Connie had allowed for. His reach and kiss on her cheek was even more warmth than she allowed for. How dare he...

"I love you Connie." He said in a singsong way, rubbing her arm.

But Connie couldn't help but smile and laugh in return, her hand resting on his. For now, she'll accept this. She'll accept this as their journey allowed them. Heads filled and emptied all the same, the freedom of their holiday allowing for such distressing aspects to be treated as but a fleeting and falling snowflake. Words could be fuzzy and hearts could be filled with the best parts of life, eyes absorbing surroundings of grandeur, completeness and serenity. The white snow, still coveted as a purity on its own. Connie still hated Summer....but for less reasons than before.

Best of all, she could share this with Steven. The world was open and always had been. The real world wasn't so boring and Connie had envied Steven more so that he could go where he wanted, when he wanted...and summer times were the times to move for Connie. And Connie did not want to move...and yet, she did. Her heart remained in the storm of paradoxes not ventured into, risking insanity in the eye of it all. Connie could handle both the heat and the cold, but getting struck by lightning? The metaphor side; yes...yes she did...and Steven could carry those bolts...and strike her, over and over...

"I love you too Steven...Good night."

For now, she was in the safety of the warm and love...for that was enough for now.


End file.
